girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-12-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Xanatos Gambit by Agatha. If the Giant Top-hat Clank succeeds, woohoo, score. She can figure out how to un-mindscrew Gil on the way to England. If the clank fails, the diversion gives her the opportunity to give the Wulfenbach fleet the slip. Also... needs more trilobites. I only see one on the top hat itself. I almost wrote it off as Gil jumping to conclusions until I spotted it.--MadCat221 (talk) 06:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : It's not quite that simple. Agatha can't run away immediately, she would need to wait to see whether it succeeds which means it is less of a diversion. : Also, I'm not sure the clank is from Agatha. Gil is obsessed and delusional. (It's also a large clank to build in three days, but that's not impossible if the right components were available.) Argadi (talk) 11:19, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think gil is still jumping to conclusions, unless there are details that Gil notices that we don't, such as voice. You can't see the detail on the symbol at the top and it looks more like an eye of Sauron than a trilobite to me. Well, it looks vaguely like a trilobite, but I'm not drawing a complete conclusion yet.-- 12:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :If Klaus's mistreatment of Gil was intended to discourage him from seeking Agatha, then it has failed miserably. If this is an indicator of Gil's behavior over the last 2.5 years, then he has been surviving on a mix of luck, bravery and brilliance, with luck making up entirely too much of the matrix. Every time he pulls a stunt like this one, pulling his clanks out of the fight while he leads the attack on a large clank, the odds of his survival go down. I agree with Argadi. I doubt that Agatha built this particular clank now assaulting Castle Wulfenbach. Someone else is responsible for it, quite possibly someone whom Gil thinks is in the Castle's brig. It may even be the work of Seffie. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Have we seen any sign that Seffie has the Spark? Also, Klaus did succeed. He's wired Gil's brain to want to capture Agatha, not follow her. And a huge clank that shrugs off most of what's shot at it and managed to pierce that deep past the Wulfenbach fleet's pickets? It'd take a spark stronger than a Wulfenbach to pull that off. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, let's see. Martellus von Blitzengaard, her brother, is a heavy duty spark; her cousin, Tarvek, is a heavy duty spark; her grandmother is a completely unknown quantity, beyond the fact that she apparently rides herd on a bunch of heavy duty sparks--what makes you think Seffie is not a heavy duty spark herself? I mean, there is more evidence to suggest that she is a spark than there is for a safe assumption that she isn't a spark. Given the situation, I think that the way to bet is to say that either Seffie or Grandma von Blitzengaard is a heavy duty spark. Besides, every time we have seen Seffie, she was wearing those red cabochon stones like the Locust Clank has all over it. You probably think that they're rubies and you might be right, but me knowing the nineteenth century the way I do, am going to say that they are pyrope garnets. Given their size, I could be wrong. They might well be rubies or spinels, but I still think that garnet is the way to bet. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Othar's sister isn't a spark. Zola, who is a Mongfish on her mother's side, is not a spark. It's entirely plausible for siblings of sparks, even in families where the spark runs strong in bloodlines, to not be a spark themselves. We have a giant clank that pierced deep into Wulfenbach forces, which implies a very strong spark made it. We have the Heterodyne sigil on its hat. Agatha is confirmed to be a strong spark, and has proven to be able to outfight Wulfenbach hardware before (Remember the circus troupe wagons?). In light of all these facts, it's more plausible that someone who hasn't exhibited the Spark is the maker of this super-clank that has assailed the Castle after circumventing the rest of the fleet than Agatha?--MadCat221 (talk) 21:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I invite your close attention to the Locust Clank. There is no Heterodyne sigil, no trilobyte of any kind, on it anywhere. There are, however, red cabochons for which Xerxsephnia has a proven affinity. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm with you on this one. The trilobite emblems I recall have been bright and shiny. The rosettes on this clank's shins are more conspicuous than the thingy on its hat. And other than the fact that it has six appendages, how did it get tagged 'locust'? -- In other news, Bang is about to face a powerful clank of unknown allegiance in her undies. -- SpareParts (talk) 22:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Mostly because I had to name the working file something while I worked on it. I must admit that this clank has a very confusing form factor, but in the end, I decided that it resembled a large grasshopper the most. Hence the name, Locust Clank. If another name arises for it in the future, I or someone else will change the name of the page to match the canonical name. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ignoring the fact that the Heterodyne mark on its hat is being disregarded because it's "not shiny enough", ignoring that the stones on its joints are even less flimsy a maker's mark than a "not shiny enough" Heterodyne sigil (Might I add that Vanamonde Von Mekkhan wears a silver heterodyne sigil?), ignoring the fact that it doesn't have the Van Rijn-esque look at all (a far stronger "maker's mark" of the Sturmvoraus/Von Blitzengaard families) ignoring the fact that we don't even know if Seffie is a spark... what's her motivation? She's on board with declaring Gil as the Storm King. Why would she make such an overtly hostile act towards Gil? That's something that Martellus would do, being the "all around beast" out for Gil's head. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so we have an honest disagreement. I don't see a trilobite on the clank's hat. You may, but I don't. All I see is an attachment plate for a sigil. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The sigil is clearly not a Heterodyne mark (it resembles a mushroom with what looks to be the characters '55' or 'SS', and the closest match I could find was Tarsus Beetle's Scarab, which totally utterly doesn't make sense at this point), but it also appears not to be a Sturmvoraus/Blitzengaard creation. As for Seffie, she appears to me as being someone who would use force only as a last resort, after all her Machiavellian methods had been exhausted. Remember how she acted when Tweedle and his sparkhounds were hunting Agatha? So no, IMHO the Locust Clank is very much not her thing. But keep in mind that there are uprisings all over Europa; the Pax Transylvania is gone. This clank could be anyone's --Stoneshop (talk) 10:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Actually, if you look at the blown up image billy posted, it looks like there is a one before the first five, so it comes out as '155' or '1515' if the darker line is treated as a one. Besides, Agatha does not into top hats and like Stoneshop said, it could belong to anybody.-- 17:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sigil?